seth ringer, the pokemon trainer who couldn't talk
by ifesbob
Summary: the actuall title of this is "THE ADVENTURES OF SETH RINGER:the pokemon trainer who couldn't talk, but obviosly that wouldn't fit. this book is about seth ringers adventures n the hoenn region. this is the first chapter.


**THE ADVENTURES OF SETH RINGER**

**THE POKEMON TRAINER WHO COULDN'T TALK.**

CHAPTER ONE:

Hello. My name is Seth. Today I am ten years old. I was born unable to talk. So I'm nervous that my Pokémon won't be able to understand me. But my mom told me that even if it doesn't at first, it will eventually. I don't plan to have more than one Pokémon, but if I do I hope my starter Pokémon will tell it how I work. I live in hoenn. So that means that I can get treeko, torchic, or mudkip. There are all cool in my opinion, but I think that we should get them at a higher level than 5. But I know a lot about Pokémon, so I'm not too worried that it will be a "wimpy Pokémon". I don't believe in "wimpy Pokémon", but my neighbors do. They're always teasing me that I'm not going to be able to train Pokémon because I can't talk. They have no idea. I can't wait until I'm good enough to beat them. I just decided to choose mudkip. I've hated fire since my house in unova got burned down by a raging tepig, and I find treeko slightly ugly. I know that I'll be battling treeko, but I do not care. I'll catch a tailow or something that's super-effective against grass types. It's 10:00, which means it's time for me to go get my mudkip. I know I'm gonna have to battle one of my neighbors to get on to route one, but that's the least of my problems. Professor whatever his name is doesn't know I can't talk. "Seth, time to go get your Pokémon!" my mom shouted. I just remembered the professors name. his name is professor birch. As you've probably just figured out, I get side-tracked easily. I get my backpack, then I go downstairs. "bye Seth" my mom said. I waved good-bye, and then started walking to professor Birch's lab. When I got to professor Birch's lab, I went in. I've had worse experiences with not being able to talk, so I went in. "hello Seth" professor Birch said. I waved, because obviously that was all I really could do. "let's go get your Pokémon." Professor Birch said. Now, these are situations I hate. I just nodded. "follow me." Professor Birch said. I nodded again. Either professor Birch somehow knew that I couldn't talk, or he didn't feel like pressing the matter. "you can choose from any of these three Pokémon." Professor Birch said. I chose mudkip, obviously. Okay, time to go battle Jordan. I went out and found Jordan looking at his Pokémon. I taped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. "oh, it's you. Well, I'm assuming you want to battle me, so I will battle you." Jordon said. "we will battle one-on-one, and when one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle, the battle is over." I nodded. "okay, well what are we waiting for? Go over by that birch tree!" Jordon said. I nodded and went over to the birch tree. "go, treeko!" Jordon said. I wish I could have said 'go, mudkip!' but obviously I couldn't, so I just through Mudkip's pokeball. "treeko, use tackle!" Jordon said. Now what? If mudkip didn't move, it would get hit by tackle. Hoping it would get the message, I moved my arm as if I was pushing something away. Mudkip saw me, but got a confused look. BAM! Mudkip went rolling across the ground. I wanted to attack back, but I decided to tire out treeko, then attack. "use tackle again!" Jordon shouted. I moved my arm again, and this time mudkip moved. "use tackle again!" Jordon shouted. I moved my arm again, and mudkip moved out of the way. Now I decided to start attacking back, so I clapped my hands together. Mudkip didn't move, so I clapped my hands together again. This time mudkip used tackle, and this time treeko went rolling across the ground, but got up almost right away. "treeko use tackle!" Jordon shouted. I moved my arm, and mudkip moved. Now I knew that it had at least figured out that I couldn't talk, and would probably help me. I clapped my hands together, and mudkip used tackle. Board of this, I knew I would have to figure out how to use leer. I figured out then that some moves would be impossible to act out. I had found a way around not being able to act things out a long time ago. So I clapped my hands together twice fast, and mudkip used tackle twice. I wanted this battle done fast, so I clapped my hands together 5 times. On the fourth tackle, treeko got knocked out. Mudkip went back into it's pokeball. "good job treeko." Jordon said. "good job seth, I know you'll be a good trainer someay." Jordon said. I went back into professor Birch's lab to get


End file.
